Talk:Schwarzesmarken/@comment-138.59.17.16-20161030145300/@comment-26959482-20161102020933
Yeah, I feel like a lot of things in Martyrs are contrived or copouts. That's another interesting way to look at it, but the world really does need Irisdina, badly. They've lost Katia, lack good leadership (because Heim is innefectual as all hell), and are about to be rolled over by BETA. That's why I look at it as running away. http://sendvid.com/ku94vadb Also, here's the rest of the dialogue between the Beatrix and Irisdina, if you want to take a look at it. It's machine translated (the transcriber said he ran it through ten different machines), so it doesn't make sense in spots, but it gives you a general idea of what's going on. 【アイリスディーナ】「……ベアトリクス」 【Irisdena】「……Beatrix」 【ベアトリクス】「……いいザマね、アイリスディーナ」 【Beatrix】「……Hey, Looking good Irisdina」 【アイリスディーナ】「お互いにな……」 【Irisdina】「That makes two of us」 【ベアトリクス】「ふ……」 【Beatrix】「Fu……」 友人だった……。 She was a friend そうなんだろ、アイリスディーナ……。 Is that right, Irisidna... 【アイリスディーナ】「……どうして、こうなってしまったんだろうか」 【Irisdina】「……Why have you have become like this?」 【ベアトリクス】「……今更ね。そういう運命だったのよ……」 【Beatrix】「Its too late now. It was fate.」 【アイリスディーナ】「……運命なんて言葉、信じていないくせに」 【Irisdina】「……Although you don't believe in fate」 【ベアトリクス】「……そうね」 【Beatrix】「……I see/That's right」 【ベアトリクス】「あなたと私の道は違っていた……。私は、あの人の強さに 惹かれ、貴方はあの人の優しさを愛していた」 【Beatrix】「My way was different from yours……I was attracted to the strength/will of that person, and you loved the gentleness of that person」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「Ah…」 【ベアトリクス】「それだけの事……それだけの事よ…………」 【Beatrix】「That's the only thing...... That's the only thing......」 【アイリスディーナ】「……ベアトリクス」 【Irisdina】「……Beatrix」 【ベアトリクス】「でも……それも終わり…………」 【Beatrix】「But……That's the end.」 【ベアトリクス】「ぐは……！ごほッ……ぅ……」 【Beatrix】「Uh……! Cough……. Hgu……」 【アイリスディーナ】「ベアトリクス！」 【Irisdina】「Beatrix!」 【ベアトリクス】「…………」 【Beatrix】「…」 【ベアトリクス】「あなたの……勝利よ…………」 【Beatrix】「Your……Victory.」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………私は……」 【Irisdina】「…………I.」 【アイリスディーナ】「ひとりでは勝てなかった……。私には仲間がいた……」 【Irisdina】「I wasn't able to win alone……I had friends.」 【ベアトリクス】「……そうね」 【Beatrix】「……I see/That's right」 【ベアトリクス】「あなたの周りには……必ず誰かが……。力になってくれる、誰かが…………」 ???【Beatrix】「Around you...There is always someone...That gives you strenght/That is your strenght.」 【アイリスディーナ】「ベアトリクス……」 【Irisdina】「Beatrix.」 【アイリスディーナ】「……貴様にもいたはずだ」 ???【Irisdina】「……I should have been there for you, too./There should have been someone there for you too」 【ベアトリクス】「私の味方はいなくなったわ……」 ???【Beatrix】「My friend disappered.../My friends disappered...」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「…」 【ベアトリクス】「全部、ね…………」 ???【Beatrix】「Everyone.」 【アイリスディーナ】「私は望んでなかった……。こんな結末……」 【Irisdina】「I didn't want it...to end like this...」 【ベアトリクス】「そう……」 【Beatrix】「I see.」 【ベアトリクス】「私は……こうなる結末もある……そう、考えていたわ……」 ???【Beatrix】「I...refused the Posibility of it ending this way...Yes. I had thought about it」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「gasp…」 【ベアトリクス】「あの人は……。あの人は私を始末できなかった……。多分、それが間違いの始まりだった……」 【Beatrix】「That person……That person wasn't able to dispose of me……I begin thinking that maybe I had made a mistake.」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「sob…………」 【ベアトリクス】「失ったものを……取り戻す…………。穴を埋めるための…………」 【Beatrix】「「The one she had lost...... Regained.............To fill my hollow............」 【アイリスディーナ】「殺すなんて、できるわけない…………」 【Irisdina】「I can't kill you, there's no way you can.........」 【アイリスディーナ】「兄さんは……あなたを愛していたから……」 ???【Irisdina】「Nii-san……Because he loved you.」 【ベアトリクス】「ふ……」 【Beatrix】「Fu...」 【ベアトリクス】「あの人は……。貴方の……私たちの……器で計れるほど小 さくない……」 ???【Beatrix】「As for that person……. You……Us……The extent which can be measured with the vessel it is not small.」 【ベアトリクス】「神のような……悪魔のような決断もできる人だった…………」 ???【Beatrix】「Like a God……It was the person who could do the decision like the devil.」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「sob/sigh…」 【ベアトリクス】「私にすべてを与えてくれた…………」 【Beatrix】「He gave everything to me... /or He meant everything to me...」 【ベアトリクス】「まあ……いい……。いずれにせよ、道は……決まった……」 【Beatrix】「Well...... Good.......In any case the path...... You have decided......」 【ベアトリクス】「あなたの勝ちよ……。後は……好きなように……進むがいいわ……」 【Beatrix】「Your win...go on as you like.」 【ベアトリクス】「でも……思い知るでしょうね…………」 【Beatrix】「But……Do you realize it?」 【ベアトリクス】「私の理想が……ユルゲンの理想のみが……この国を……世界を救う唯一の方法だということを……」 【Beatrix】「My ideal...Only Jürgen's ideal...this country...That is the only way to save the world」 【アイリスディーナ】「ベアトリクス……」 【Irisdina】「Beatrix.」 【ベアトリクス】「天上で……待っている…………」 【Beatrix】「In Valhalla……I'll be waiting.」 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「gasping...」 【ベアトリクス】「……ユ…………」 【Beatrix】「……Jürgen...」 【テオドール】「…………」 【Theodor】「… ... ...」 【アネット】「…………」 【Annette】「…」 【ファム】「…………」 【Pham】「…」 【アイリスディーナ】「それでも……」 【Irisdina】「Even so……」 【アイリスディーナ】「……私は望んでいなかったんだ。こんな結末は…………」 【Irisdina】「……I didn't wish. Such an end.」 【アイリスディーナ】「ベアトリクス…………」 【Irisdina】「Beatrix……」 ……眠った。二度と覚めない眠りだ……。 ...Fell sleep. It is a sleep she will never wake up from……. 【医官】「……瞳孔拡大。呼吸停止……脈拍なし…………」 【Medical officer】「…Pupil expansion. Respiratory arrest…Pulse none」 二人の間に何があったのか、俺は知らない……。 What happened between you two, I don't know 【アイリスディーナ】「…………」 【Irisdina】「crying……」 だが……今、アイリスディーナから感じられるのは悲しみだけだ……。 But……I can only feel sorrow from Irisdina…… END